Stories: Taste of Space
Our story begins with me narrating it… oh wait… hang on… Our story begins in the depths of space… surfing the stars... Cast of Characters * Kirby * Bandana Dee * Prince Fluff * Susie * Chef Kawasaki * Meta Knight *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *??? Taste of Space Bandana Dee and Kirby are sitting on an asteroid. Bandana Dee: Have you ever just… eaten a star before? Kirby: What? What kind of question is that? Bandana Dee: It was actually a serious question… I mean… what do they taste like. Kirby: Huh… I never tried one actually. A shooting star zooms by. Bandana Dee: Maybe try that one! Kirby jumps off the asteroid, and grabs the shooting star. Then eats it. Bandana Dee: … Well… How’s it taste? Kirby: Pretty warm… Tastes funny too… A planet explodes nearby. Kirby: GACK! WHAT WAS THAT?! Bandana Dee: I don’t know!!! … Let’s go check it out. Kirby: Yeah, I’m getting kind of bored just sitting. The two get on Kirby’s Warpstar, and fly to the planet that had just exploded. The planet looked similar to Kirby’s home planet, but also very different. They finally crash into the ground, landing on the planet. Bandana Dee: Do you ALWAYS have to crash when you want to land? Kirby: No, but I do because I don’t know how to fly the Warpstar! Bandana Dee: *sigh* Hey look! Food! (Bandana Dee points at a tree) Kirby: No… That’s a tree… Bandana Dee eating the tree':' It’s not a tree! It’s chocolate! Kirby takes a bite out of the tree. Kirby: Hey yeah! This tree is made of chocolate! Bandana Dee: You think maybe the entire PLANET is made of food?! Kirby: I dunno! Let’s check! The two go around the entire area, eating everything in their path! Bandana Dee: Mmm! Rock candy boulders! Man… it’s like each special ore has a different flavor! Kirby: Mmm… Sand tastes like sugar… You could make a cake out of this! Mmm… Sand cake… sounds delicious! Bandana Dee: And this bush tastes like… (Eating a bush) Wait a minute, this is just a normal bush... it just tastes like a regular bush. Kirby: HEY LOOK! A BANDANA DEE MADE OF FOOD! Bandana Dee: WAIT NO, KIRBY- Kirby: Can’t wait to show Bandana Dee! Where’d he go? Bandana Dee: In front of you, buddy. Hey, we should tell everyone back at home! They’d enjoy this! Kirby: Yeah, let’s go back home! I bet they’d enjoy this! The two head home, going back to Planet Popstar, to tell their friends about the amazing discovery they made! The Discovery Spreads They first visit Prince Fluff. Prince Fluff: Say what?! A planet entirely MADE of food? Pfft… That CAN’T be real! Kirby: Ohoho! But it IS! Prince Fluff: I’d like proof! Bandana Dee pulls out a piece of the Chocolate Tree he was eating. Bandana Dee: This is the bark of a tree on that planet. Prince Fluff eats it whole, chews on it for a bit, and then swallows it. Prince Fluff: Alright… so? That could be ANY piece of chocolate to look like bark! Bandana Dee pulls out a pouch of the Sand sugar, and gives it to Fluff, who then swallows it all. Bandana Dee: You know what that is? It’s sand! Prince Fluff: Fair enough… I’d never eat sand. They then decide to visit Susie. Susie: Impossible! There is no way an entire planet can be structured like that! It would be simply too much of a mass of food, and the core would have to be made up of a certain substance that is probably not even- Bandana Dee shoves some of the Ice Cream from the food planet into Susie’s mouth. Susie: Mmm… yummy Ice Cream Kirby: That got her to shut up with that scientific nonsense… They finally go see Chef Kawasaki. Out of all of the people they were to tell, they thought Kawasaki would be excited to hear about this. Chef Kawasaki: You mean to tell me… It’s an entire planet made ENTIRELY of food?! Kirby: Believe me, I thought I was dreaming when I saw it. Chef Kawasaki: Well count me in for this space exploration mission, I’d be glad to join ya! Kirby: Well then, that does it! That’s about all of our friends! Bandana Dee: So when do we head out… Well, the Warpstar isn’t big enough to hold all of us, do you know who could? Kirby: Hmm… The group of friends heads out to a nearby battleship launching area. Meta Knight: Absolutely not! Kirby: C’mon, pal! You know you want us to use it because you’re denying it! Meta Knight: No means no! Especially since you can’t even fly a Warpstar correctly. Kirby: Is that the only reason? Meta Knight: Well, a) You don’t even have a good enough crew! Your crew consists of a pink puffball who can’t even drive a warpstar for a living as a captain, your only warrior is a spear wielder, your mechanic may actually be the most smartest person in your team, your chef makes awfully tasting food, and Fluff. Prince Fluff: Hey… that’s not pretty bad! Susie: Aw… how sweet. Chef Kawasaki: HEY I MAKE GOOD FOOD! Meta Knight: B) The fact that Kirby can’t even drive for anything, Marx would probably make a better captain than you… And he doesn’t even have arms- Bandana Dee: Actually he has wings. Meta Knight: And c) It’s the Halberd. Me and my crew have been working on it for years… So I’m not going to let some pink dolt take our hard work and drive it into oblivion! Kirby: Touche’... I guess we have to find another driver… Unless Meta Knight would be willing to drive us there... Traveling to the Planet Kirby: 'I guess that does it! We'll never get to that planet with all five of us! '''Bandana Dee: '''Yeah, and neither of us, besides Susie, knows how to build a space craft at all! '''Susie: '''Even if I did try, it would take days to finish, and perfect it! ''A group of plants arrive. '''Richard: ...What's going on? Prince Fluff: 'ACK! TALKING PLANTS! ''Kirby and Bandana Dee sigh. '''Kirby: '''Well... you see, our problem is that we found this cool planet in the midst of space... But we have no way of getting there. Our only form of travel can carry up to for people on it. Got any solutions? '''Richard: Wait, a planet? Kernely: I wanna know what kind it is! Kirby: '''It's amazing! From what me and Bandana Dee know, it's a planet made ENTIRELY of food! '''Bandana Dee: '''The sand was brown sugar, the rocks were rock candy, and who knows what else. '''Susie: '''Sounds delicious... '''Kernely: Huh, kinda reminds me of Foodland. Prince Fluff: '''And since Meta Knight in there won't let us borrow his flying battleship for our adventure... We have no way of getting to that planet. We're out of luck. '''Kernely: If only my Butterhawk could travel in space, then we could've gone there with it. Susie: '''Wait a minute! That's it! If you would allow me to, I could do some work on it, to make it fly into space! '''Bandana Dee: '''Wouldn't that take too long? '''Susie: '''Enough with your logic, because I don't think you would have a better plan! '''Bandana Dee: '''Good point... '''Kernely: *to Susie* Yeah, good idea- wait, I forgot it at home. Blovy: Aw man...does this mean we can't go to the planet? Kirby: '''There's got to be another way! We can't just give up THAT easily... Think... '''Torchy: I could've flew there if I was able to survive in space, but nope. Prince Fluff: '''I got it! We can steal the Halberd! '''Meta Knight: '''I'm right behind you, you idiot. '''Prince Fluff: '''Oh. '''Susie: '''Well then... until we get a solution, I'll start building a spaceship. '''Bandana Dee: '''Or we could just use multiple warpstars to get to the planet. '''Kirby: '''I only have one though. '''Susie: '''Then it's settled! I'll start building it, and we'll set out for that planet in a few days! '''Kernely: Got it. Bandana Dee: 'Hey, maybe it'll go faster if I help! ''Susie and Bandana Dee spent the next few days working on the spaceship. It took a while, and it was hard, but they had finished it. 'Bandana Dee: '''Finished! At long last, we can FINALLY travel to the planet now! '''Susie: '''Ooh, actually, it's power supply still needs to charge. That will take a little longer. ''A few hours later, the spaceship was finally fully charged, and they can finally revisit the planet. '''Bandana Dee: '''Finally! Now it's charged and we can go to the planet now, right? '''Kirby: '''Alright! Let's set out for the Planet of Food! '''Bandana Dee: '''Hey wait a minute, why do you get to decide the name, we both found it. I think we should call it the Food Planet! '''Kirby: '''That's literally the same thing... C'mon! We're wasting time! Everybody board the ship! '''Richard: Okay! Richard and his friends board the spaceship. Kirby: TO THE PLANET OF FOOD! Kirby, Bandana Dee, and co. board the spaceship, and it takes off. Gourmet Exploration Moments later, the ship crashes where Kirby and Bandana Dee originally landed. The crew steps outside. Kirby: 'Yay! We made it! '''Prince Fluff: '''Woah Kirby... When you said entirely... I didn't think you meant... ENTIRELY... '''Bandana Dee: '''We said ENTIRELY... it means... ALL OF IT is food. '''Prince Fluff: '''No way... ''(Takes a bite out of the ground)... Oh my gosh... the ground is literally crushed Oreo cookies. This planet is everything I've ever dreamed of and then some! '''Chef Kawasaki: '''Mmm... ''(Gets a spoonful of the river)... ''Tastes like soda, but looks like water! '''Kernely: Oh, boy! Crushed Oreo cookies?! Let me have some! *starts eating part of the ground* Blovy: Me too! *starts eating part of the ground as well* Richard rolls his eyes. Bandana Dee: 'Hey maybe part of the rocks are Mentos that fell in the river, maybe THAT caused the explosion! '''Kirby: '''Only one way to find out! '''Susie: '''NO WAIT! KIRBY- ''Kirby grabs a handful of pebbles that look like Mentos, and tosses them in the river. Sure enough, it explodes, but not that big of an explosion. 'Kirby: '''Yep! '''Prince Fluff: '''Mm... Tasty explosions. '''Kirby: '''Let's explore this place, and see what we can find! I bet there is all sorts of food here! ''Kirby runs off to explore a nearby forest, mainly to devour everything in his path. 'Prince Fluff: '''Hey! Wait up for me! ''Prince Fluff quickly runs after him. '''Bandana Dee: Well I guess I’m going to go see what's all over this beautiful planet! Bandana Dee pulls out a paper, and a pencil, and starts to walk away. Chef Kawasaki: Sounds like a good plan! Hey, could you bring me back some ingredients wherever you go? I could really make a great dish from what’s here! Susie: I’ll think I’ll stay here, make sure the ship is in tip top shape! ------------------------ Okay, I need a conflict. Kirby and Prince Fluff walk through a woods, and just starts grabbing anything he passes. Kirby: Mmm… (Shoves a leaf from a bush into his mouth)... Okay that’s just a regular leaf… (Shoves some of the tree bark into his mouth… Mmm… Chocolate Tree… Prince Fluff: I like how the ground is just crushed up Oreo cookie… Tastes good… Kirby: I wonder if the fruit on the tree tastes different! (Grabs an apple from the tree and eats it) Mmm! It’s like a… Oh wait this is just a regular apple too! Prince Fluff: I wonder if the river tastes any different! (Pulls out a straw and starts slurping down the river water)... Mmm… SODA (Starts to slurp more)! Hey wait, there are fish in this water (Sticks his hand in the water to pull out a fish sized Swedish Fish)! Kirby: I’m starting to wonder if this is just Popstar but completely made out of food! Prince Fluff: I hope it is! Because that means a lot more food for us! ----------------------- Bandana Dee is sitting on a rock candy ledge, writing something in a book. Bandana Dee: Man! This place is great! The rocks are made of candy! I wonder what else this wide world of food has to offer… Ooh clouds! (Grabs a handful of the clouds)... Cotton Candy! As expected! Something crashes nearby. Bandana Dee: What was that?! Bandana Dee hops off the ledge to go investigate. ------------------------- Back at the spot where they landed, Susie is working on the ship, while Chef Kawasaki is near it cooking. Kernely and Blovy are still eating part of the ground, except a bit slower this time. Chef Kawasaki: This place is amazing! I’ve already cooked up a recipe… Not sure what I’ll call it… Susie: 'You guys are STILL eating the ground? '''Chef Kawasaki: '''I wouldn't blame them! Oreo ground sounds good! ''(Chef Kawasaki dives down onto the ground and starts to eat it) '''Susie: '''Oh brother... '''Richard: Well, I guess I'll go explore with *points at Kernely and Blovy* those girls. Kernely, Blovy! Kernely and Blovy stop eating the ground and rush to Richard. Kernely: Here! Blovy: That was tasty. Richard: We should go exploring! Blovy: Yeah, that's a good idea...wait, does anyone have exploration hats? Pause. Susie: 'Nope. '''Chef Kawasaki: '''Nope... OREO GROUND IS SUPERIOR TO REGULAR GROUND! I'M MAKING A CAKE FROM THIS! ''(Grabs a handful of the ground Oreo, and starts to put it in a bowl and mix it) '''Blovy: Darn... Richard: Let's go. Richard, Kernely and Blovy leave to explore more of the planet. Gourmet Exploration Part 2 Kirby and Prince Fluff reach a desert. Kirby: 'Ooh! A desert! I wonder what everything here is made of! ''Prince Fluff is eating a cactus. 'Prince Fluff: '''Painful... and it tastes like a spiky pickle. '''Kirby: '''Fluff, I think that's a real cactus. '''Prince Fluff: '''Oh... Hey Kirby, cacti taste like spiky pickles. ''Kirby sighs. 'Kirby: '''If it helps... The sand tastes like cheese! Mmm... That's good sand. '''Prince Fluff: '''Let's make a sand castle! ''The two spend a while in the desert making sand castles out of sugar. 'Prince Fluff: '''Ahaha! My sand kingdom is 10 times better than yours! '''Kirby: '''I'll never admit that! '''Prince Fluff: '''YOU SHOW OFF! I DECLARE A SAND CASTLE WAR! '''Kirby: '''Not this again... ''Prince Fluff hurls a rock at Kirby's sand castle, and Kirby hurls a cactus at Prince Fluff's castle. The two go back and forth for a while until the sand castles are completely destroyed. 'Kirby: '''Ahahaha! That '''IS '''fun! -------------- ''Bandana Dee is running up to area where he heard the crash. '' '''Bandana Dee: '''Weird... This is where the crash came from! It better not be more Coke and Mentos... ''He keeps on traveling to see another crashed ship, currently smoking, so it crashed not too long ago. At the crashed ship, is a weird shaped guy emerges from it. 'Bandana Dee: '''ACK! ALIEN! '???: 'What the? NO! If anything, YOU'RE the alien... What kind of species ARE you? '''Bandana Dee: '''Oh I'M the alien? Look at the weird shaped being that emerged from a ship that crashed into another planet that he may or may not live on... walking around assuming I'm an alien... With your oblong shaped body. You people DISGUST me! ''(Folds his arms in anger) '???: '''Oh, and how did you end up on this planet? By twirling your little spear around like a propeller, or do you live here?! HMM, ARE YOU AN ALIEN, OR A NATIVE? '''Bandana Dee: '''Well first off, no, I don't live here- '???: 'AHAH! '''Bandana Dee: '''WELL I BET YOU DON'T EITHER, DO YOU?! ''Long pause. '???: '''No... '''Bandana Dee: '''Two, I didn't get here via spinning my spear around like I'm a helicopter... I do that for fun. '???: 'You're getting on my nerves... And I'm hungry... What even is this planet? '''Bandana Dee: '''Ah, my alien friend! I shall tell you my wisdom! ''And so, Bandana Dee talks to the mystery man and everything he knows about the planet. The mystery man tests out the stuff and objects on the planet that tastes like food. 'Bandana Dee: '''So? How is it! '???: 'I'm amazed... I just might take this planet for myself! AND YOU CAN BE MY UNDERLING! '''Bandana Dee: '''That's not a very good idea, and I'm only loyal to one king and that's- '???: YOU DARE OPPOSE ME MORTAL?! 'Be prepared... to be captured! '''Bandana Dee: '... Oh no? -------------- '''Chef Kawasaki: Behold! My first extra terrestrial recipe... presenting a cosmic cuisine... I call it... The Galaxy Gourmet! Each of these dishes holds an ingredient just from this grassy region of the planet! Chocolate Tree Cake garnished with Oreo Ground made just from my cake batter, chocolate tree bark, and the Oreo from the ground... and so much more to explain! I am... I am amazed at my own creation... Susie: '''Wow! Amazing! How did you make all of these meals?! '''Chef Kawasaki: '''Just imagine the kind of meals I could make from the other areas of this land... Pizzas... Burgers... Sushi... So much more! '''Susie: '''Mmm... And they're delicious! '''Torchy: I agree. Bandana Dee's yell is heard from far away. Susie: 'What was that?! ''They stop to think. '''Chef Kawasaki: '''I dunno, but I'm just going to ignore it. '''Susie: '''Me too. '''Torchy: Me three. Pealy: Me four. Jay: ALRIGHT, WE GET IT ALREADY! Sheesh... Gourmet Exploration Part 3 Kirby and Prince Fluff reach a shore on a beach. Prince Fluff: 'Cool! Now I can practice surfing! COWABUNGA, DUDES! '''Kirby: '''I thought we came here for food, not surfing. '''Prince Fluff: '''Well, we gotta explore under the water! We gotta get up and down in every nook and cranny and explore EVERYTHING! Every seashore, forest, pyramid, dungeon, everything on this PLANET and everything surrounding it! It's so we can find every bit of food! Now if you'll need my, I'm going to be surfing to the bottom of this ocean to look for a coral reef WHICH I'M HOPING is made of Captain Crunch. ''Kirby listens to Prince Fluff’s idea of exploration, and decides to go in a nearby jungle. The two split up looking for food. ------------- '''Kirby: Weird… I wonder what the life here is like… we’ve seen plants that are literally just edible food… (Grabs a berry from a bush and eats it)... Some of the food already exists… (Grabs a leaf from the bush and eats it)... while some of it is just regular plant life… From what I know, the dirt is ground up oreos, the grass is grass but tasty, the trees are made of chocolate and mint leaves, the sand is cheese or sugar depending on location, cacti are spiky pickles, water is soda, and much much more. I wonder if this planet has any meat- A tiger made of meat approaches him. Kirby: Funny coincidence. (Puts on a sword cap and grabs a sword, and proceeds to attack the tiger). After a long fight, Kirby succeeds and eats the tiger. Kirby: Mmm… Tiger that tastes just like meat. That means I can eat things like monkeys or stuff! ------------- Prince Fluff is exploring the bottom of the ocean. Prince Fluff eating it and trying to hold his breathe':' Seashells taste like cookies… mmm…. (Bloob)... Wait a minute, I’m made of Yarn, I don’t need to breathe (Exhales and creates bubbles). Prince Fluff continues swimming and reaches a school of fish. Prince Fluff: I don’t wanna try eating all of these… But I am going to anyway! (Grabs some of the fish and starts to eat all of them)... I NEED MORE! (Swims after the rest, until he reaches a trench). Aw great, now I’m lost… thanks a lot, fish. Prince Fluff goes to the bottom of the trench to find more fish, and emptiness. Prince Fluff: I guess I gotta keep looking for cool stuff… He continues to swim across the bottom of the trench. --------------------- Back with Bandana Dee, and the mysterious man. Bandana Dee: What do you want from me?! If it’s words, I’ll never tell you! ???: If you won’t tell me anything, or work for me as my underling… then you leave me no choice… BUT TO EAT YOU INSTEAD!!! Bandana Dee: Why would you do that? ???: Because I need to assert my dominance… The world shall know me as THE GOURMET GUY! Bandana Dee: BOO! Get a better name! Gourmet Guy: Quiet you! I need to figure out what species you are and make a cuisine out of you. Bandana Dee: I’ll never tell you! My friends will figure out where I am somehow… Gourmet Guy: We’re underground, in a cave… nobody's gonna HEAR you. Besides... You don't even have a mouth! How can anyone possibly here you- Bandana Dee (screaming): 'HEEEEEELLLP! SOMEBODY! SOME FAT GUY IS TRYING TO EAT ME! HELP! '''Gourmet Guy: '''Oh... that's how... ------------------ ''Faint yells are heard. '''Susie: '''Where's that noise coming from?! '''Chef Kawasaki: '''I don't know, but this is like the ninth time we've heard it today! It's pretty annoying! '''Susie: '''Do you think we should go check it out? '''Chef Kawasaki: '''Tsss... Yeah... I'd love to but, I'm kind of busy right now cooking and what not... And somebody has to stay here and guard the ship so- '''Susie: '''Oh for crying out loud, quit being a chicken, and come help me find out where it's coming from! '''Torchy: Yeah! Chef Kawasaki: 'But I don't want to... ''Susie grabs on to Chef Kawasaki by his apron, and starts pulling him with her. '''Susie: NOW! Chef Kawasaki: '''Oh, alright, fine... '''Gourmet Exploration Part 4 Kirby: 'Ack... Where's Fluff... I've been waiting for him for about an hour now... ''Prince Fluff runs up to Kirby. 'Prince Fluff: '''Sorry, pal, I was checking something out underwater! Fish are Swedish Fish candies, coral IS made of Captain Crunch, seaweed is made of lettuce, kelp is made from more lettuce, the seafloor is made of sugar... And then I explored the salt water part of the ocean! '''Kirby: '''Huh, what was different there? '''Prince Fluff: '''I saw more fish, the seafloor was made of salt, jellyfish were jelly, there was so much! Oh man, I could write a stuff down about it. '''Kirby: '''Interesting, actually, but there's MORE to this planet than we saw! There's mountains, and snowy areas! We have to explore everything! '''Prince Fluff: '''I agree! Let's get a move on! ------------------ ''Meanwhile, Richard, Kernely and Blovy are exploring somewhere else; Blovy is sniffing the ground. '''Richard: Let me guess; you're still looking for food? Blovy: Yeah. Kernely: ...I'm not that hungry anymore, so no. Richard: Well, okay. Richard and Kernely stop in front of a tree as Blovy attempts to rip off branches from it. Kernely: Uh...Blovy? Not too fast! You might choke!! Kernely attempts to pull Blovy off of the tree and succeeds; however, Blovy gets frustrated and attempts to go back to the tree and fails. Blovy: Darn... Kernely: Blovy, I've got a better idea. Why not eat some of the ground instead? (grabs a chunk of the ground and gives it to Blovy, who eats it.) Blovy: Much better. Richard: Let's keep going, shall we? Kernely: Yeah. (The trio continue exploring.) Category:Stories Category:Stories by ThePlantedAKEE Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM!